All I Want For Christmas Is You
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Spending Christmas together in the Cretaceous Era, Abby and Connor realize all they need is each other.


All I Want For Christmas Is You  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Abby stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket and shivered, feeling the cold more than ever before. The temperature was dropping as the sun set and there was no doubt in her mind it was going to snow again. There was already two feet of the white stuff on the ground and there was at least two more months of winter by her's and Connor's estimations. The only positive about enduring a winter in the Cretaceous was that most of the predators had seemingly travelled south for the winter. They hadn't seen so much as a raptor since the first snowfall. They'd surmised they'd been in the Cretaceous since late spring. Summer came and along with it oppressive heat. Of course the fact that along with scorching temperatures there came skinny dipping in the river and a few other naked activities made it quite a revealing and pleasant time together. The season turned, days become shorter and the flora withered and died. The leaves and needles on the trees changed colours. Abby had been keeping a calendar in her journal and according to her, the first snowfall had been on December 17th. That had been just over a week ago and it had barely stopped since. That made this day, Christmas Eve.

She continued to watch as well as guard Connor as he finished the last of the work he'd set for himself this day. Since deciding to make the thatch of tightly knit bushes and undergrowth into their camp, Connor had been devising ways to make it secure against predators. His ambition was to obscure them so no predators would even know they were there. Through the branches they wove vines, grasses and any other debris they could find to make their shelter impenetrable. Little by little over the months the gaps and spaces closed even more and now their home was rather cozy and secure. At the centre of the shelter stood a tall pine and in front of it was where the fire pit was situated. Above it was an opening for the smoke to escape. The floor was covered in moss they'd gathered, keeping the frozen ground from chilling their bones as they slept.

When the snow continued to fall and amass on the ground, Connor suggested packing it over the walls of their shelter, knowing it would seal in the heat just like an igloo did back home. Abby gave him a sweet kiss for his clever idea and together they set about piling and packing the snow around their little home. They'd been at it for the entire day and now as another storm looked as if it was about to settle in, Connor finished the last of the work.

They'd had the foresight to gather food for the winter, beginning to smoke fish, collect pine nuts and dry berries as summer waned. They'd observed small mammals on the forest bed and were lucky enough to catch one from time to time. Furthermore, roots and bulbs could still be found, but not since the snow had settled in. It would be a lean winter, but they'd survive.

Satisfied with the job done, they crawled back inside just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Abby added more wood to the fire to get it roaring again while Connor wiped the sweat from his face on his sleeve and held his frigid hands in front of the flames. He stripped off his wet fingerless gloves and hung them on a nearby branch to let them dry. They settled down side by side and listened to the crackle of the flames and the howl of the wind outside as it began to snow again. Abby handed him his ration of food along with a cup of the tea they made from boiled pine needles that kept their teeth clean as well has gave them vitamins. They ate in silence for a time, content with each other's company, until out of the blue, Abby asked Connor a question.

"Since tomorrow's Christmas. What would you like Father Christmas to bring you?"

He smirked at her, deciding to play along. They often fantasized about the things they missed from home. Connor thought long and hard, his brow furrowing in concentration. "A guitar! That's it!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Why a guitar?"

"I had one when I was kid and taught myself to play. I was pretty good at it too. It was an old acoustic that belonged to my dad. I bet I could pick it up again."

"Alright then, I'll get you a guitar for Christmas."

"Brilliant! I'll learn all your favourite songs, and write you a few too, 'bout how much I love you." He nudged her with his elbow and she smacked his leg, but the smile on her face told him that she didn't mind his silly musings. "And what would you like?"

"A new bed," she stated, quiet seriously. "A nice great big comfy bed. A king sized! Plus new sheets, pillows and duvet. I wouldn't get out of bed for a week!"

"What you need a new bed for? Yours is lush."

"When were you on my bed?"

Up until this moment things had been quite light between them, but a sombre look came over Connor's face. He sighed and looked into the fire, remembering. "When the Mer creatures had you... thought you were dead, didn't I? I went to your room and, well, your pillow smelled like you n' so I..."

Abby lay her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay, Conn. I don't mind. I understand."

"Thanks. Sorry."

"Don't be. The reason I want a new bed is so that we can share, and the reason I want a king sized is so we can play, roll around, have whatever kind of sex we want and not worry about falling off."

He grinned at her, bright enough to show the dimple in his left cheek. "Definitely getting you a new bed! _Us_ a new bed. We'll have to put it through some rigorous testing to make sure it's top notch."

"Oh definitely." Abby give his beard a playful tug and took a sip of her tea. Suddenly feeling quite warm, she unzipped her jacket and fanned her face with her hand. The temperature was rising inside their shelter. "I wonder what the others are doing for Christmas?"

"Gone home to their families, I suppose. Lester's probably gone to his estate in the Cotswolds with his wife n' children. Must be nice in their house."

"It's quite posh, I imagine."

"I bet it is, but I meant about him having a family to be with. Mum, dad, three kids. I think his youngest is eight, she might still even believe in Father Christmas. There's probably a tree all covered in lights and ornaments, Christmas pudding, hot toddies."

"Do you think Rex, Sid and Nancy are okay?"

"I do. Lester, despite being... Lester, is still a good person at heart. I'm sure he's taken care them." He put his arm around her shoulders and bestowed a kiss to her temple. Abby smiled and leaned into him, feeling comforted by his presence.

"I'm sorry you can't be with your mum."

Connor nodded, then buried his face in her hair for a moment, just breathing her in, taking solace in being near her. He sighed, the moment of melancholy passed, and took his arm away to peel off his jacket, prompting Abby to do the same.

"You're a little too efficient, Conn. It's boiling hot in here!" she said before taking off her hoody, leaving her in just her tshirt.

"Well, you could always take off your clothes!" He flashed her a grin and arched his eye brow, challenging her to do just that. She gave him a playful smirk in return. She stripped off her top, then reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Connor stared, completely enraptured. His jaw dropped as the straps fell from her shoulders and she pulled the garment away. They'd been naked together many times over the months and had made love whenever Abby guessed she'd not fall pregnant. However, each and every time he saw her naked, it was as if he became hypnotized.

Connor suddenly felt unbearably hot. He stared at Abby's naked breasts unabashedly, his mouth and throat gone dry and a familiar ache stirring in his groin. He couldn't help himself. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He still couldn't believe that she let him touch her, kiss her and be inside her. She assured him that it was because she loved him and not because of their situation. A small part of him still wondered if it was the truth, but then she'd do something as simple as reach for his hand as they were walking and he'd know that she did love him as much as he did her. When she huddled against him for warmth and comfort and spoke his name aloud as she dreamt, Connor felt like he was the man he'd always wanted to be.

He moved closer and he watched her eyes flutter closed as he guided his hand to caress her neck and cradle the back of her head. She surrendered to him and he tasted her skin with his lips and tongue, kissing her shoulders, chest and throat while Abby gasped and shuddered at his every touch. He was slow and tender, worshipping and savouring her. Abby's hands tangled in his hair and she held him to her as he laved and suckled at her breasts, tugging on her nipples with his lips as his whiskers rasped against them. His hands caressed her bare back and dipped below the waist of her jeans, giving her bottom a firm squeeze.

Abby's entire body trembled as he kissed a line down to her stomach and lingered there for a moment before he travelled his way back to her throat, grazing her chin with his teeth.

"Can we, Abby?" he rasped. "I want you."

"Yes!" came the heated whisper of her reply, clutching at his hoody and t-shirt and beginning to pull at them. Boots first, then the rest of their clothing was quickly discarded. The rising passion was undeniable and they wanted to be joined as one as quickly as possible. They came back together, arms wrapping around each other's bodies while their lips met for a voracious, consuming kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths, tongues duelling and swirling together.

The fire grew in intensity as it burned its hottest and Connor fell back on to his discarded clothes and the bed of moss beneath them. Abby broke away from him and straddled his thighs, taking his erect cock in her hands and squeezing just enough to make him growl. Hard and thick, it took both Abby's hands to encircle him completely. She always paused to take the opportunity to appreciate and admire his body. Lithe with hard, compacted muscles, Connor was a gorgeous male specimen. She savoured her moment, looked him over and then could wait no longer. He grasped her by the waist and hips and pulled her over him, making her place her hands on his chest to keep from falling against him. He teased at her opening, but Abby was having none of it and pushed herself down upon his hard length until she sat flush against his hips. She whimpered and breathed heavily through her nose as she adjusted to the burn of being stretched by his girth again. Connor's hands massaged her thighs and he gasped short little pants, trying desperately not to release straight away from the intense pressure of being inside her.

Abby circled her hips, pushing herself down, feeling him pressed against the end of her channel and grinding her clit against the base of his cock. She revelled in the sensation of feeling completely full and stretched hot and tight around him. When Abby looked into his eyes, she felt connected to him in every possible way. Being like this with him was the only time she ever felt whole. She'd realized with their first union that Connor was her other half. They belonged to each other, and always would.

Her movements were slow and intense, wanting to keep all of him inside her, wanting him to feel completely possessed by her. They were never quite able to be playful during sex, it meant something each time. They could forget where and _when_ they were, and focus solely on the love they felt for each other. Nothing else mattered. Making love was sacred. It was an affirmation of life and a testament to their survival. When Abby made love to Connor, she gave him everything that she was.

Connor rolled his hips beneath her, clutching firm to her hips, helping her move them in their circles, or pushing and pulling her how he wanted. He loved watching her, how her expressions changed from pleasurable to painful to ecstatic. He watched as her hair clung to her face and rivulets of moisture trickled down her body. He lapped droplets of sweat from her nipples and flicked the hard points with his tongue. He bruised her flesh as he tried to keep a grip on her sweaty hips and thighs. He stared at where their bodies were joined and was fascinated at the sight of her labia stretched taught around the base of his shaft. Her body glowed in the firelight and he knew she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever set eyes upon. Nothing he'd seen since the day he'd met her could ever hope to compare.

The sound of their heavy breathing drowned out the howling winds outside their shelter. Abby pushed her drenched hair from her face and licked the sweat from the cleft above her lip. She was on the edge of nirvana, but was torn between taking them over it and prolonging their union for as long as possible. Connor had fantastic stamina and could outlast her most times, allowing her to come more than once before he would. They continued on, exhausted but caught up in the passion, deciding together to push each other to their limits. Abby sat up and arched back, placing her hands firmly to the ground behind her. Her head rolled back and she looked up through the space above them at the swirling snow in the black of the night. She kept moving, savouring the soft grunts of effort that emanated from Connor as he bucked and bounced her on his cock, hands tucked up behind her knees, keeping himself anchored to her. He felt ragged, but refused to relent. He'd prolong their mating until he died of exhaustion.

The night wore on and the fire began to diminish and still they continued. When Abby wavered, spasmed and let out a wounded sound, it cut straight through Connor's heart. It was enough. Connor sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling them over and her beneath him. Abby stared above him, glassy-eyed and delirious, gasping for each breath. When he withdrew from her and thrust back inside, she cried out, tears coming to her eyes. He braced one hand on the trunk of the tree above her head and clutched one of her thighs in the other. He took her over completely and thrust in and out of her with wild abandon. Skin slapped hard against skin and Abby sunk her nails into his back, scoring his flesh and drawing blood.

Manic and desperate they crashed together again and again, crying, moaning and screaming until finally Abby arched beneath him and fell into the most glorious of states, consumed completely with pleasure as her core clenched and rippled around his cock. Connor thrust into her one last time and roared out his own climax, feeling every conscious thought evaporate and every ounce of energy leave him as he filled her with his release in heavy pulses.

They collapsed, limp and broken, clutching firmly to each other as they wept, kissed and laughed. They were delirious and enervated. They had nothing in the world but each other, but knew in their hearts, knew it with every fibre of their being, that it was all they needed.

!*!*!

"Abby? Sweetheart?" Connor asked, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry," she replied sheepishly, her cheeks flushing. "Bit lost, wasn't I?" She smiled, taking a deep breath and turning to face him completely. She'd been staring out the window, watching the snow fall and blanket the ground in white. It was Christmas Eve, nearly midnight and she'd been thinking of another time and place where there'd been snow and she'd been alone with Connor.

He smiled warmly and nodded. "You were a thousand miles away."

Behind him the lights on their Christmas tree illuminated the darkened room in an array of colours that danced all around the flat. It had been a wonderful day, spending their first Christmas together as a married couple. It was just the two of them now. Connor's mother had passed away that summer just a few weeks after their wedding. Connor had been philosophical in between moments of intense grief. He believed she'd been waiting until she knew her son was taken care of by a good woman who'd love him for all his days, before she joined his father. Abby's last email from her brother informed her that he was in Peru backpacking with friends and intended to spend Christmas camping in the Andes. Lester of course was with his family in the Cotswolds. Matt and Emily had gone away together, and Becker had taken Jess home to meet his family. Abby had secretly wanted to be alone with her new husband for the holidays.

She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, bestowing a sweet kiss upon his lips. Connor in turn looped his arms around her waist, drawing her flush against his body. Her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck and felt herself suffuse with warmth and love.

"Was just remembering that one Christmas." She didn't need to say which one. The Christmas spent in the Cretaceous had been special in its own way. They'd fallen asleep in each others arms and wakened on Christmas morning, spending the day as they had the night before. For a couple of days, they forgot that they were trapped millions of years in the past.

Connor's smile deepened and he made a delicious little sound of lust in his throat that sent shivers through her. This Christmas had been a special one too. They'd decorated the flat and would prepare a goose with all the trimmings on Christmas Day. There were presents to be opened and silly old films to watch. But for the time being, they had only each other to think of. She had got him the promised guitar for Christmas, and spent a fortune on it. She didn't know what he'd gotten for her, as they'd got the king sized bed she wanted when they'd moved in, and had most definitely tested its quality.

"Best Christmas, ever!" Connor declared, stealing another kiss off her. She shook her head and a confused look came over his face. "No?"

"No. This one's better." She took his hand in hers and guided it to her abdomen, holding it to her until realization finally dawned on him. He was speechless, over come and astonished. A tear escaped the corner of his eye as the word _baby_ formed on his lips. He quickly brushed it away. Abby smiled and kissed him again, then laced her fingers through his, guiding him towards the bedroom. This Christmas may have been better than their last, but Abby was fairly certain that next year's was going to be even better, as would every one that followed.

The End


End file.
